Fleeting Dreams Empty Promises
by MyBlueHeaven1
Summary: Drabbles. Poems and thoughts of how i envisioned organization 13 characters. If they where to let their emotions run wild... Just my thoughts on randoms poems.
1. Chapter 1

Axel(Akuseru)

Eternal flames

I watched the ashes passing through my fingers.

Dancing, floating around me. In each I saw my memories…

Heart? Now I see it. It was him, his light what I saw that day…

And it felt like the dying sun in the horizon…there was not right nor wrong.

In him I found my heart…

What he made me feel…

And how I wish he'd listen to my voice, this one sided mirror…

And I feel his pain, and I drown in my own. I felt my body be consumed by this eternal flames.

The flames of a life walking by, not saying goodbye.

It didn't hurt, there was no pain, no sorrow. Is it because I didn't have a heart?

I had a heart back then, even now…

I'm fading but it's still there. The feelings, the memories...

I still wonder, what I felt back then…

I'm still looking, I'm searching for that heart.

The piece you took with you when you walked away.

Now I see clearly,

Never once I wanted to part, victims of circumstances.

The one person who made me feel complete in who's head I want to stay. Will you commit this to your memory?

Even if I vanish from this cursed existence, remember me. Only then ill live forever.

And I will be the dying star, engraved in your mind.

Ale~


	2. Chapter 2

And only the fool, would've thought life is something serious.

Life is game, time is the pay.

Stop and think, your choices are part in this game of cards.

In this world, luck is nothing more than an illusion.

It is I, The magician, wielder of this Fair Game who will cast Judgement upon you.

Don't fear, don't fret…and the winners will always be cheaters.

And the honest will always be Justice.

Temperance, my Empress…

Take me away from my destiny,

In this wheel of fortune I don't want to perish.

Ill be the Jack, Your Jack of all trades…

Until the world's end, ill play…

No right, no wrong…

Memories don't live up the thrill of emotions…

Let me take away your heart, let me have my own..

The queen of hearts, a fitting name for this delusional world.

Ale~


	3. Chapter 3

Marluxia

The graceful assassin~

My scent scatters around this battlefield,

thorns hold my wrists trapped in a beautiful bed of lies.

Could this be my death?

Dreams with no reality, and words sharp as knives.

They dig into my skin, marking the likes of betrayal.

Who is, to ever wonder, the beauty hidden between life and death?

Just like that flower, my dreaded companion;

born to be killed at the next dawn.

How deadly it is and yet how elegant the caresses,

the petals when they touch your skin.

In darkness we are all one,

same consciousness, same purpose but in light…

In light we are the monsters we've created,

shadows of our true intentions.

Who am I to judge the you that stares at the full bloom?

Captivated by the vibrant colors of life, curious to no end.

Me? I am the one whose touch will take your life as my own.

We'll whither away into oblivion and only then ill show you my flower bed,

my darkness…

My graveyard of broken promises.

Ale~


	4. Chapter 4

Roxas

The setting sun

Summer, the sky painted orange…

The warm breeze kissing your skin…

Watching the sun die in the horizon everyday,

the sea sparkling with radiance as it farewells the light…

I stand under this lonely sky, thinking…praying…

Who might be the person I see staring back at me in this calm waters?

Is it me or the faith of a dream?

Searching for the answer in the clouds above me

while I drown in the feelings I have inside.

As vast the universe might be so is the loneliness in my heart.

Worlds mean little to nothing if solitude's beside you.

Doubt crawls over my skin…

The tightness in my heart grows…

The memories in my head fade…

And here I am, once again…

Wanting to disappear with the waves,

waiting for the day when I finally face myself…

End this summer,

Wake up from this dream,

Rest eternally by your side.

Ale~


	5. Chapter 5

Xemnas

Seek for what's left,

in this realm you are bound to be alone.

Abandoned in different times,

doors open and close as it pass by.

No place to call your own, no time to make it worth.

Look beyond the façade,

see what's truly inside.

What can we expect from a world drown in hatred?

Empty touches, broken smiles, phantom words.

What lies in the very core of their bodies.

There's not such thing as a heart,

there's only the desire of and egotistical mind.

Hatred, jealousy, anger…in them you find the human in you.

And after all this, deny yourself.

Make a shell, a mask of your true intentions.

Then you'll see compassion is nonexistent,

such as the best wishes from them all.

In this ethereal soul, conquered the void within.

Cant escape the darkness that eats you,

cant run away from instinct.

In the end, alone as you came,

nothingness will surround you.

Past and future will end with you,

the present will be the constant reminder of the actions you choose.

Humans…will always be their own destruction,

As we; my friend, put and end to ours...

To our story to tell.

Ale~


End file.
